


The credit card trick

by capn_fuzzy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Based on Real Events, M/M, Phichit and yakov are mentioned but don’t appear, Post-Canon, in which Victor is a forgetful disaster gay and so am I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capn_fuzzy/pseuds/capn_fuzzy
Summary: Victor accidentally locks himself and Yuuri out of the apartment, Yuuri comes to the rescue.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 7
Kudos: 128





	The credit card trick

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, I’m back on my bullshit with another silly nonsense drabble, this time inspired loosely on a thing that happened last night. I managed to get us inside using the same trick but I figured in this that Yuuri would be the more likely one to know said trick.

Victor took off his jacket and wordlessly draped it over Yuuri’s shoulders as they crossed the parking lot, silently cursing his own forgetfulness at Yuuri’s sensitivity to cold.

”You don’t have t—“ Yuuri began to protest, before Victor gave him a gentle smile and kissed his cheek.

”It’s fine. You need it more than I do,” he replied. “And I promise it’s nice and warm at home, and we’ll cuddle together on the sofa with Makka and watch a movie.”

Yuuri smiles as they made it to the car, on which Victor had graciously left up the top. He got inside and smiled as Victor turned on the heater.

The drive back to Victor’s apartment complex was quiet and mostly uneventful, until he made the turn onto his street, when Yuuri noticed his eyes widen.

”Vitya, is something wrong?” he asked after the car came to an abrupt halt.

”I...might have been so excited about picking you up at the airport that I locked my keys in my apartment,” he admitted with some reluctance. “I’m sorry Yuuri.”

Yuuri chewed on his bottom lip in an attempt to stifle a giggle. “It’s okay, I’m just glad to be off that flight,” he said. “Do you have a spare anywhere?”

”I gave it to Yakov when I first left for Hasetsu, and I can almost guarantee he’s asleep at this hour,” Victor said, looking down. “And most locksmiths are closed right now. I can try to call Yakov but we may need to figure something else out.” He finally met Yuuri’s gaze, giving him an apologetic smile. “You can stay in the car if you want, I know it’s cold tonight.”

Yuuri hesitated and amount accepted the offer, but shook his head. “I’ll wait with you, it’s fine,” he said.

And so, after several failed attempts at calling Yakov and the one locksmith company on Google who claimed to still be open, Victor leaned against the door of his apartment with a groan.

”I feel so silly right now,” he said. “This wasn’t quite the welcome to St. Petersburg I pictured...”

”Victor, it’s fine,” Yuuri said. He eyed the door skeptically and stuck his hands in his pockets. “Hey...if you left your keys in the apartment, you couldn’t have locked the deadbolt from outside, right?”

Victor slowly shook his head. “Right, but...why?”

”I might be able to get us in.”

”What? How?” Victor looked intrigued, and honestly, a bit concerned. Was Yuuri insinuating that he knew how to pick locks? He watched as Yuuri pulled his credit card from his wallet and slid it between the threshold and the door before leaning against it. It took a bit of effort and shimmying the card, but with a grunt and a soft ‘click’ the door opened. His jaw dropped.

” Yuuri, how did you...”

Yuuri blushed and pocketed his wallet again. “I’ve, uh...locked myself out of my dorm in Detroit more times than I can count at this point,” he admitted. “It was a trick one of my American rinkmates taught me one time when Phichit wasn’t home to let me in. It’s been so long I almost forgot I knew how to do it...”

Victor eyes his fiancé in awe as he followed him, almost forgetting his bags at the door. Yuuri really never did cease to surprise him... “Should I be suspicious of any other hidden skills you might have?”

Yuuri sat on the couch, inviting Makkachin up into his lap, then gave Victor a playful wink. “I can’t show you all my tricks at once, can I?”


End file.
